I've Never
by DemonSaya
Summary: Um...Everyone's bored, so Sano decides to starts a drinking game...by the name of 'I've Never'.


I've Never  
By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing him. Although every now and then Kaoru let's me have him for a week as a sex slave XD Speaking of which, if you'd like to borrow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, stormy night. Everyone stuck at the Kamiya dojo. By everyone, I do mean everyone. Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Hiko, Saitou, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, and Tokio, Saitou's wife. No, this isn't going to be a sick and twisted lemon. Well, at least I don't think it is.  
  
Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Sano was getting bored, along with everyone else. Finally, he stood and started scrounging around the kitchen for sake and cups. He couldn't find cups. So instead, he got a seperate sake jug for each person in the room. When he returned, everyone feared that he planned one of his parties where everyone wound up smashed off their arses.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Okay, this is something we used to do when I was a kid, except without the sake." He grinned wickedly. "It's called a drinking game. This particular one is called 'I've never'."  
  
Kaoru blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Drinking game?"  
  
Most everyone else realized how Sano had developed such a taste for alchohol. "Oh crap." Yahiko said. "NOT THAT!" He noticed everyone staring at him and hid his face.  
  
Sano grinned. "The object is to be the one with the most sake left in your jug. The game is over in one of three ways. A) All of us are smashing drunk and can't form a legible sentence. B) Someone has to take a-" At a harsh look from Megumi, he changed his wording. "Use the bathroom. C) Someone empties their jug before the other two happen."  
  
"And how does it work?" Megumi asked, picking up a sake jug and peering inside of it.  
  
Yahiko let his hand slide down his face. "You have to say something you've never done in your whole life. If someone else in the circle has, they have to take a drink. It goes around the circle, until the game is over. When I was younger we'd hold up our fingers and drop one when we did something someone else had."  
  
Sano grinned. "Everyone game?"  
  
Hesitant nods went around the room.  
  
"Who wants to start?!" Sano grinned, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Kenshin meekly raised his hand. "I have never made a promise and not kept it."  
  
Hiko arched an eyebrow. "You didn't finish your training..."  
  
"Yes I did. I just finished it late." Kenshin blinked those big, innocent, violet eyes.  
  
Hiko harumphed and took a drink of his sake. Several did. Among them, were Tae, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and Misao.  
  
Kaoru went next as the formed a circle around one of the candles in the middle of the floor. "Um...I've never..." Her voice lowered so she couldn't be heard, as if she was embarassed.  
  
"What was that, Kaoru-dono, I couldn't hear you?"  
  
"I've never...had...sex..." She blushed, looking at the floor.  
  
Everyone except Misao, Tsubame, and Yahiko took swigs.  
  
Sano stared at Megumi. "Fox?!"  
  
She blinked. "What?!"  
  
"Never mind..." He looked at the lady doctor with a new respect.  
  
Next came Tokio. "I have never been unloyal to those I care for."  
  
Few drinks. Only Aoshi and Hiko, really.  
  
Next was Saitou. "I've never killed out of hatred."  
  
Blink blink. (AN: Here's where I stop naming who's drinking. It makes it more intresting at the end.)  
  
Next was Aoshi: "I never...given oral sex to anyone." Everyone who'd been about to drink almost splurted their drinks through their noses. "A-A-AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao gasped, scandalized.  
  
Misao regained her composure. "I've never been kissed." She said proudly. She was saving her first kiss for her Aoshi-sama after all.  
  
Tsubame blushed lightly and said. "I've never been out on a date..."  
  
By now the warm langour of the alchohol was making their brains fuzzy, and the comments began to get more sexually based. Tae came out with: "I've never had sex doggie-style."  
  
Kaoru was scandalized. Megumi and Tokio just giggled.  
  
Yahiko grinned. "I've never gotten or given it to the same sex."  
  
Everyone howled with laughter. It had become a contest to see who hadn't been as perverted as they could be by now. Hiko cleared his throat. "I've never left a woman unsatisfied."  
  
Megumi smiled coyly. "I've never left a man in need." She ran her hand over Sano's thigh suggestively.  
  
Sano thought for something that hadn't been mentioned that he hadn't done. "I've never had sex in the middle of nature. Hmmm...I outta try that..." He started pondering that.  
  
Kenshin staggered to his feet. "Oroooo...game is over de gozaruuuu..." He announced, his eyes all swirly.  
  
Everyone stared at him. "We only went around the circle once!" Sano said. "You can't be THAT drunk!"  
  
Kenshin smiled sheepishly and turned his jug over. It was empty.  
  
"K-Kenshin..." Kaoru stuttered with wide eyes.  
  
"Ken-san..." Megumi gasped.  
  
Everyone else just stared. They didn't know what to say about the mild mannered rurouni emptying his jug before even Hiko Seijuro or Saitou Hajime. Hell, he managed to empty it before Sano, even!  
  
He smiled a bit and collapsed facefirst into Kaoru's lap. Kaoru eeped, and with a bit of trouble, managed to pull him to his feet and move the drunken rurouni to his room. It had been her plan to return to the game, but as she laid Kenshin on his bed, his arms stole around her waist, dragging her with him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "Kaoru-dono..."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "K-Kenshin?" She didn't see a hand push the shoji door closed, or see the spiked head returning towards the main room. She glanced over her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
He nodded. "Aa de gozaru...warm all over de gozaru..."  
  
She blushed lightly, rolling in his arms so she could look at him. "How many of those things did you have to drink to?"  
  
"All of them except two." He admitted.  
  
"Which-"  
  
He kissed her lips gently, embracing her closely. "The one sessha said and the one Tokio-dono said."  
  
She blushed. "J-just those two?!" She pushed at his chest, backing away from him and sitting up. She couldn't believe her innocent little rurouni had done all of those things. "You mean, even...killing out of hatred and...and..." She couldn't bring herself to ask about the yaoi sex. She wouldn't.  
  
"Hai..." He looked away from her. "But all of that was a long time ago." He sighed, rolling over. "Sessha guesses Kaoru-dono wants to return to the game..." He looked sadly across the room at the wall. When he felt Kaoru's arms go around him and her body against his back, he turned slightly, looking at her. "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Shhh..." She whispered. "Sleep, Kenshin..." She smoothed his bangs over, and kissed his shoulder gently.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the other rooms, where everyone else were rooming, Sano and Megumi snuck outside. Hiko and Tae disappeared towards the dojo, no doubt he was about to show off his skill with a sword. Yahiko and Tsubame disappeared into his room, and the door remained open (You pervs). Aoshi picked up Misao, threw her over his shoulder and headed down the hall to the guest room.  
  
Tokio and Saitou remained. "Shall we return home, anata?" She asked, laying a hand on his shoulder gently, her face lightly flushed from alchohol.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about that game." He took a long drag on his cigarette. "I have to admit, I've never had sex in the Kamiya kitchen. I tonight think we shall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know, I know, that was just awful. Especially the ending. Anyways, this is another one of those ideas that comes to you in the middle of the night that you really don't wanna tell anyone about and are really embarassed about. Well...actually, I'm proud of it. About the two Kenshin didn't drink to, if you've seen anything of this series, Kenshin is infinately loyal, and very dependable. Yet, honestly, when he was young and a slave, I could see the Yaoi sex happening, as a rape, and all the others...well...he WAS married...Anyways, that's all ^_^ Please R+R! Jaaa! *DemonLovin* 


End file.
